Funny Pack
Funny Pack is a collection of short, comedic animations made in 2004 for the TI-83 Plus calculator by Gregory McLeod and published by McLeodGaming. Function Each animation comes on its own program, of which there are eight in total. Each uses the calculator's picture files to create a series of images that play either automatically or when the user presses Enter. The first animation features Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, who asks the user if they'd like to know what happens if a guy is hit on the head by a penny from a skyscraper. He then says "Let's find out!" and a stick figure is then shown from a zoomed-out perspective dropping a penny straight down from the top of a skyscraper. It stops just before it reaches another stick figure, and Bart zooms in closely on his head to get a better view. The penny then tears his head in half as it continues to fall, killing him. Bart then says, "Now that's hilarious!" and the animation ends. The second animation showcases the "dangers of bungee jumping". It shows a stick figure from a zoomed-out perspective bungee jumping off of a cliff before pausing to show the possibilities. The first possibility it shows is the rope breaking, causing the stick figure to plummet to the ground and killing him as a pool of blood appears. The second possibility is the stick figure landing on its head on a sharp rock, impaling him as he bleeds to death. The third possibility is a laser blasting him from the sky, leaving a pile of ash in his place. The animation then ends. The third animation features a stick figure standing in front of a button labelled "Do Not Press". He wonders whether he should press it for a short while before finally deciding to do so. His head then falls off of his body with an explosion at his neck, though he is still alive from it. However, his head then gets crushed by a large black block, causing a pool of blood to cover the floor, and then the entire screen. It disappears from the bottom and leaves the screen completely empty, ending the animation. The fourth animation features two small stick figures, and the one of the right fires a gun at the one on the left. The bullet passes through him, and when he says "Uh oh", the upper half of his body flies back with blood coming from the bottom. The other stick figure laughs for a moment before saying "Uh oh" as he is suddenly hung by a gallows that appears suspended in the air, ending the animation in a loop as blood pours from him. The fifth animation features Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, who screams when he notices a UFO suspended above his head. It then begins to abduct him as his body is slowly transported from the bottom up. When it stops at Homer's nose, he taunts the UFO that he's too heavy for it, only for the process to continue and complete. The UFO then flies away and Homer's shoes are shown with smoke coming from them, ending the animation. The sixth animation features a stick figure noticing what looks like rain falling from the sky. He holds a hand out to feel it when another drop falls, cutting his hand off. He gets worried when more falls, and suddenly his head is zapped off by lightning as another drop destroys the rest of his body, leaving a pool of blood on the floor. A laser also blasts from the sky and incinerates his head, ending the animation. The seventh animation features a faceless stick figure underneath a large cloud in the sky, who says that it looks like snow is coming. However, he quickly becomes worried as snowflakes fall to the ground, filling the screen slowly to cover him in snow. He then sadly says that he is now dead, ending the animation. The eighth animation features two stick figures standing in front of each other. The one on the left punches the other in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then urinates on his body while cheering and pumping his arm upward, ending the animation in a loop. Gallery Trivia *Despite being a collection of animations, Funny Pack has always been labelled as a game on the McLeodGaming website. *Because each program is named A, and because each takes up most (if not all) of the picture files on the calculator, it is impossible to store multiple of them at once. External link *Download Funny Pack to your computer (requires a TI-83/84 Plus to run).